seastonefandomcom-20200214-history
Hellissa Brisby
Hellisa Brisby (Formerly Ravenshadow) is the Duchess of Alabaster Valley and was supported by the majority of the Kingdom's remaining nobility as Lady Regent of Stromgarde. Having united much of the remaining nobility in the common purpose of safeguarding the people during Danath Trollbane's absence, having prevented the ascension of a number of would-be usurpers, and having worked together to deal with a myriad of threats to the realm, it was recently decided that the position of Regent of Stromgarde is no longer necessary and that the burden of governance and protection of the people should rest jointly upon the shoulders of the Kingdom's remaining nobility during the absence of a Trollbane King. She is the founder of the Arathorian Coalition, a group of Trollbane loyalists who have united in common purpose to ensure the survival of the Kingdom of Stromgarde until Danath Trollbane returns. Appearance With Illusion Magic: Flaming red hair seems to fall perfectly in place, the locks of crimson always giving the appearance of being professionally done. Those lilac and mint mixed eyes always draw their own attention, being such an oddity. Her flawless skin gives off a soft shimmer from an arcane shield sitting just on the surface of the flesh, giving her a faint glow. Inside her tailor made robes sat a curvy beautiful body, with full breasts and child bearing hips. There was no way to consider her stick thin with the meat on her bones. Her pretty pink lips always carry a soft "I'm better than you." smirk. Around her neck, she wears a silver locket, engraved with swirling lines, a masterfully made piece of jewelcrafting that sits above her heart. On her ring finger she wears a black diamond ring, with a second band next to it, indicating that she was married. The second band appeared more simple in nature, but was a bleached white, indicating it to not be metal at all, precious or not. The second band was a polished ring made from bone, with three diamonds on the top of it, and runic inscribings between them. For those of you with keen smelling abilities, you'd be able to smell the lilac and soft lavender fragrance that follows her as she walks. When she speaks, her voice is full of confidence, with a deeper tone; the sound of a woman who knows what she wants. Without the illusion magic: All that beauty melts into the lull of an average woman with dull red hair, scars, and runic tattoos covering most of her body. Around her neck is a thin line scar that goes from the front of her throat towards her ears. History A Brief History: (To be expanded later) Early Years Hellissa is the second child of Arthur Ravenshadow and Katya Autumsfire and the last child the couple had together. As the second child, Hellissa had been prepared from an early age to be the wife of a Duke as she was not intended to be the heir of House Ravenshadow. As her position was less stressful than being the heir, Hellissa was allowed luxuries such as studying magic in Dalaran as long as it would not interefere with the desired path for the daughter of a Duke. Her early years were spent learning various skills that would pay off later as the wife of a powerful man. Training and Education Her first skills were reading and writing as an educated woman was a useful woman. Before she went to Dalaran, she learned to play the harp, how to be a proper hostess and there were attempts at teaching Hellissa how to sing. However, she did not have the voice or care to do so. As soon as she was able, Hellissa left for Dalaran, desiring the freedom that the city of mages would give her. Dalaran however, became quickly a bitter experience with how competitive the other students were with one another. The special treatment the daughter of a Duke normally had was absolutely lost in Dalaran, leaving the spoiled brat open to attack and leaving her the center of negative attention. Her desire to learn illusion was often met with ridicule for not being an interesting school of magic. Hellissa tends to be an example as to why illusion is -not- boring. The Scourge With the scourge being an incredible issue to the Eastern Kingdoms, Hellissa volunteered to be a part of a special program to track scourge necromancers from the inside. It was here her illusion skill began to pay off as she entered the ranks of the Cult of the Damned as a fledgling necromancer placed into Scholomance. It was here that dreams of being married and having children died out, as the odds of her coming out of such a program alive were incredibly slim. Inside Scholomance, Hellissa wore the illusion well as an actress plays a role for a play. She learned necromancy at an astonishing rate and slowly became a trusted member within Scholomance. For her, the lines between acting and life began to blur as she became attached to her job and her risen creations, and even the students she was set to betray. Eventually, Hellissa's program was ended, pulling her out of Scholomance, leaving her with a new respect for the art of raising the dead and an unhealthy relationship with the undead themselves. Stormwind By the time she as released from the program, her mother and father were both deceased, leaving House Ravenshadow a shell of it's former self. But she had no desire to pick up the pieces at that time. Instead she moved on to studying other magics that related to necromancy to improve her skill and her connection with the undead that still roamed the world. During this time she took a job assisting the lawforces in Stormwind. Marriage While in Stormwind, Hellissa took on a student by the name of Fuerel Smolderstaff, a fire mage who badly needed a teacher. Their work lead to a romance and eventually to being engaged. During that engagement she met Tavaril Brisby, the man that she would eventually marry. Tavaril didn't seem to care for her wanting to marry the mage and offered himself in place of the mage, even if it meant that he'd have to settle down for the rest of his life. Their courtship was short and their marriage was unceremonial as Hellissa had decided it was time to make her House worth something once again. Before the wedding, Hellissa found she was pregnant with her first child, Claire. Return to the Arathi Highlands Hellissa restored her house and filled it's coffers once again with the money gained by selling stone and marble to the parts of the world that were utterly devestated by Deathwing. She founded the Arathorian Coalition to assist in bringing more money and fame to the area of Arathi, deciding to do her best to restore all of her homeland while she was there. The Arathorian Coalition grew in purpose until it became the most stable form of government in the Arathi Highlands. While pretenders attacked the throne of Trollbane, Hellissa fought for her King's right to rule and placed the mantle of Regent upon her own shoulders. Sometime during all of this, the Coalition also traveled to Gilneas to assist in rebuilding out there and found a child in the ruins with the remains of his parents who had been attempting to re-live in Gilneas. Hellissa adopted the child and named him Thackery. Hellissa eventually began to attract the attention of other Trollbane loyalists who also wanted to see their kingdom rebuilt including Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale. The good work in the area inspired the Freedom Papers that were written by an unknown source and caused a rebellion in many of the lands surrounding Arathi as the good people wanted to live as Hellissa had promised. During this time, Hellissa was unseen for quite some time as she was pregnant with her final two children, Tavia and Rook. During the course of the pregnancy, Hellissa and Tavaril renewed their love for one another with a Blood-spell bond, tying the fates of one another together. This act infected Hellissa with the worgen curse. She shortly after gave birth to the twins. On the Horizon The return of Danath Trollbane is what most of the kingdom waits for now. Without a real king, there is not enough attention to keep Arathi afloat forever. Interesting Facts: Hellissa is an Illusion mage. Her mastery over making dreams a reality is her specialty. Hellissa prefers blunt truth over the political way of speaking. Showing all the cards and still having the better hand. There are rumors that the mage has dabbled in necromancy and blood magic. Hellissa prefers red wine, late evenings, and dark chocolates. She is not a morning person. Category:Characters Category:Stromgarde Human Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:House of Ravenshadow Category:Arathorian Coalition Category:Stromgarde Peerage